You really love him, don't you?
by montypython203
Summary: Alternate for TCI. Rose pays more attention to Mickey's words. 10Rose, NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_Title: You really love him, don't you?_

_Rating: T_

_Summary: Alternate for TCI. Rose pays more attention to Mickey's words.  
_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, this would have happened._

_Dedication: To anyone who wished more attention was paid to Mickey's words (that's everyone here, right?)_

_Author's Note: I've been fantastising about this ever since I saw TCI._

**You really love him, don't you?**

Rose sat down on the bed, careful not to sit on the Doctor. She just couldn't get Mickey's words put of her head. "_You really love him, don't you?"_

"Doctor?" she said. "Can you hear me?" The Doctor didn't move. "I dunno, I feel like I'm in a soap opera or something. I can't handle this, and since meeting you I've handled a lot. But seeing you lying here … so helpless … it just doesn't seem right." Tears began to run down Rose's face, dripping on the Doctor's pyjamas. She sniffed and continued.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted before. I was scared. Scared that…" Rose paused.

"Mickey said something earlier. He implied that I … love you. And, well, I didn't deny it. The more I thought about it, the clearer it was. I, I love you Doctor. And I was worried that now you wouldn't be able to love me back. Like we were complete strangers again." Rose began stroking the Doctor's hair.

"But I guess that's the thing. I still hardly know anything about you. And I know there's a lot about you to know. But all the time I stayed with you … I didn't really need to know that stuff. I thought we had a connection on a more spiritual level. Like…" Rose gulped. "Like soulmates." Rose leaned down until she was only a few centimetres from the Doctor's face. "I just hope that no matter what happens, we'll always have something," she whispered. She then brushed her lips against his. She slowly pulled back and opened her eyes, and got a surprise. The Doctor's eyes were open, and he was staring at her.

"Doctor!" she exclaimed. "You're all right!"

"I'm better than all right," said the Doctor, sitting up. "I'm in love." Rose's eyes widened.

"You mean…?" she began.

"Yes," said the Doctor. "I love you too Rose. I've always loved you, and I will always love you." Rose couldn't help but grin. And her grin kept spreading. This was the best moment in her life. The Doctor matched her grin with one of his own. It wasn't as cheeky as the old Doctor's, but it was happy just the same.

"Oh Doctor," she said through tears of joy. "I love you so much!" The Doctor cupped Rose's cheek in his hand and leaned in for a kiss, which Rose returned. It was long and passionate. It was about two people finding something they'd been searching for their whole lives. It became deeper and deeper. Rose stretched herself out on the bed so she was lying on top of the Doctor.

"Get up," ordered the Doctor. Rose did so, a little confused. She then nodded in understanding as the Doctor lifted the doona of the bed up, inviting Rose in. Rose kicked off her shoes and got in, with a smile.

"Now we can continue," he said hungrily. Rose moaned as the Doctor kissed her neck. She undid his pyjama top and traced patterns on his skin.

"No fair," he said. He then did the same with Rose's top. Rose responded by taking hold of the Doctor's pants and slowly slipping them off.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Are the Slitheen from Raxacoricofallipatorius?" Rose said. The Doctor grinned and unzipped Rose's jeans. They then put their arms around each other, feeling the other's skin against their own. They kissed passionately. All the worries of the outside world were forgotten. Just then, Jackie walked into the room.

"Rose? How's he goin-" Jackie stopped dead as she saw the sight before her.

"Oh crap," said Rose. "Er, hi Mum." Jackie opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"You ..him ...bed," she stammered. She then closed her mouth and fainted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_That's the closest to smut I've ever written. I wrote this while watching the cricket (to any Poms out there, we're kicking your arse!)._

_This was going to be a one-shot, but I've kinda left it open for more. If you want more, tell me so._


	2. Chapter 2

_Due to popular demand, I have decided to continue this._ _Be warned - there is a dirty word._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Jackie was lying in her bed. Rose was leaning over her.

"Mum? Can you hear me?' asked Rose.

"Ohhh," moaned Jackie as she regained consciousness. "Oh Rose, I had the most terrible dream. You and the Doctor were-" Jackie paused as she looked behind Rose. The Doctor was struggling to get his pyjama pants back on.

"It wasn't a dream, was it?" said Jackie.

"No," answered Rose. "But never mind about that, how are you feeling?"

"How am I feeling!" yelled Jackie. "How am I feeling! How is one supposed to feel after finding their only daughter in bed with a 900 year old alien!"

"Mum, please," began Rose. "It wasn't like that."

"Like what? It looked pretty straightforward to me!" Jackie started breathing heavily as the Doctor entered the room.

"Jackie, please listen," he said.

"I'm all ears!" replied Jackie. "I'd very much like to know how one minute Rose is complaining that she misses the old Doctor, and the next you're fucking her brains out!" She then stopped dead. "Was it sympathy sex? Rose, what have I told you about sympathy sex!"

"What's all the yelling about?" said Mickey as he entered the room. "Oh, Doctor, you're up. That's good news."

"Oh yes, very good news," said Jackie, getting out of bed. "Rose, why don't you fill your _boyfriend _in on what you and the Doctor have been up to?" Rose turned to Mickey.

"Er, remember how you said before that I love the Doctor?" she said. Mickey nodded. Jackie opened her mouth.

"What'd you do that for you stupid-"

"Shut up Mum," Rose said. "Well, it's true. And it turns out it's a two way street." Rose turned to the Doctor and took his hand in hers.

"Oh, I see," said Mickey, lowering his head.

"Is that all you have to say?" asked Jackie.

"I knew something would have to happen sooner or later," said Mickey. "I mean, last time Rose was here she practically went to hell and back to get back to the Doctor. And she was only here because he wanted her safe."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," said Jackie.

"Neither can I," admitted the Doctor.

"Well, I'm saying it," said Mickey. "I mean, Rose looked into something that turned the last person who looked into it into an egg."

"What!" exclaimed Jackie. "You never told me that!"

"And actually, now that you're up Doctor, I'd like to hear what happened since Rose looked into the TARDIS," said Mickey.

"Oh, okay," said the Doctor, happy to be talking about something else. "I was on the Gamestation and the Daleks had invaded. I'd just finished preparing the delta wave. The Dalek Emperor gave me a choice – kill every living thing, or have the Daleks kill them. I chose the cowardly option. The Daleks were about to exterminate me, when I heard the TARDIS. The doors opened and Rose was there, surrounded by bright light. She had all the power in the universe. She said that she was the Bad Wolf, and spread those words through time and space. Then she disintegrated all the Daleks."

"I did?" said Rose, who still hadn't been given the whole story.

"You ended the Time War," said the Doctor, smiling at her. "But the power was too much for you. You said it was killing you. I knew the only way for you to survive was for me to take the power into myself. So I did … by kissing you."

"What!" said everyone in unison.

"That's why I regenerated," explained the Doctor. "And … here we are. And as much as I'm enjoying the domestics …" the Doctor made a face, " … I think it's about time I saved the world."

"I second that," said Rose.

"Me too," said Mickey. They all looked at Jackie, who rolled her eyes.

"Oh, off you go," she said, defeated. "But we aren't finished." The Doctor grinned.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_I hope you weren't expecting more of a reaction from Mickey. I mean, he's the reason this story even exists! Oh, and I'm telling you now - next chapter I am not going to rewrite the Doctor defeating the Sycorax._


	3. Chapter 3

_This is just a quick little fixer-upper while the Doctor's busy defeating the Sycorax._

Rose was lying on the couch, bored. She hadn't realised how dull life was before she met the Doctor. He was on the spaceship now. She longed for him to be back in her arms.

"Rose?" said a voice. Rose turned around to see Mickey looking at her.

"Hey," she said. "How are you getting on?"

"Fine," he said. "I'm still a little shocked about, you know."

"Yeah," said Rose. She then got up and gave Mickey a small kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For being the most supportive and understanding guy in the world," answered Rose. "I know I treated you like rubbish, but you were still always there. And even just now … you acted like the wise old man or something."

"Are you calling me old?" asked Mickey jokingly. "You can talk. Your boyfriend's only old enough to be your great great great great great great grandfather or something." Rose laughed.

"Boyfriend," she said. "It's weird to think of him like that. 'Til now we've been companions, friends. Now it's weird to think what else we'll be … doing together."

"I guess when you're in love with someone you don't have to think," Mickey said. "You just do what your heart, or hearts in his case, tells you." There was a slight pause, then Mickey spoke again.

"Now I think about it," he said, "where's Captain Jack?"

"Oh," said Rose. "He … died. Back on the Gamestation. He went down fighting. He was such a good guy."

"Oh, right," said Mickey. "Did you ever feel anything towards him?"

"I dunno," replied Rose. "Sort of. But I think it was all physical. He made me feel like I wanted the Doctor to make me feel."

"You didn't …?" began Mickey.

"No," said Rose immediately. "Besides, I don't think the Doctor would have been too pleased with it. He's not really for that sort of thing."

"Maybe not when it's other people," said Mickey. "But with you … it could be a completely different scenario."

"You're incredible, you know that?" said Rose.

"Just looking out for a friend," said Mickey. "Who am I to break up true love?" Rose and Mickey hugged. They didn't know it, but Jackie was standing at the doorway, and had been listening to every word. They had sorted it out so well. It made things clearer for her. Her daughter was entering into a relationship, simple as that. And if her ex-boyfriend could admit that it was love, she guessed she could too.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_There we go. _  



	4. Chapter 4

_This is the final chapter, in which all is resolved._

_BTW the time periods for this story are a but confusing. I think they arrived on Xmas Eve, the Doctor and Rose got it on REALLY EARLY Xmas morning, the Doctor left around breakfast time and got back in the evening. I hope that clears up any confusion._

"I'm back!" said the Doctor, who was now wearing a pinstriped suit.

"What's with the outfit?" asked Rose.

"New face, new clothes," explained the Doctor. "You should see some of the crap I used to wear."

"Looks good on you," said Rose. "So, how'd it go?"

"Piece of cake," said the Doctor. "Mind you, that Harriet Jones is a bit of a hypocrite."

"What do you mean?" asked Rose.

"Remember when she called you a very violent young woman?" the Doctor said. Rose nodded. "Well now she's gone and blown up the spaceship after I convinced the aliens to surrender."

"You're so brave," said Rose, smiling. "I like brave people."

"Get a room," muttered Jackie. "Well Doctor, now you're back, we can continue our little chat." The Doctor groaned.

"All right _mother,_" he said. "What do you want to know?" Jackie looked at the Doctor with a stern look on her face.

"I want to know …" she began, " … whether you two will be getting married." The Doctor and Rose looked at Jackie, wide-eyed.

"Sorry?" said the Doctor.

"Will you be getting married?" repeated Jackie. "Coz if you're going to give me little alien grandchildren, I at least wanted their parents to have tied the knot." The Doctor started scratching his head.

"Oh, I, hadn't really thought that far …" he began.

"And I want to be involved," Jackie continued. "Just because my daughter spends each day travelling halfway across the universe doesn't give her the excuse to get married on some Viva Las Vegas planet or anything." Rose and the Doctor looked at each other.

"Where's this come from?" asked a bewildered Rose.

"Just trying to be practical dear," responded Jackie. "I need to be prepared for anything now. Except don't go trying to divorce her or you'll land yourself a nasty slap," she said, looking the Doctor in the eye.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said. "But you don't have anything to worry about. I love Rose more than life itself. I'd do anything for her." He looked at Rose lovingly.

"I believe that now," said Jackie. "I wouldn't have a couple of months ago, or even a couple of hours ago, but I do now."

"Thank you Mum," Rose said. She then turned to Mickey. "And thank you Mickey. You two have been so good through all of this."

"Yes, thank you," said the Doctor, going up to Mickey and shaking his hand. "You're a good kid Mickey." He then moved on to Jackie.

"You've really surprised me Jackie," he said. "Thank you." He reached for her hand, but Jackie pulled him in for a hug.

"Come here, you big lovely thing!" she said. Rose and Mickey laughed as Jackie held the Doctor in her arms. "Oh, you're a sexy bastard, aren't you?"

"Mum!" exclaimed Rose. "Do you mind?"

"Oh, yes I see, you want to save some for Rose," said Jackie, winking and releasing the Doctor. "Right then, off you go then."

"Off we go?" questioned Rose. "Don't you want us to stick around for Christmas dinner or something?"

"Rose, I've hardly had the time to cook Christmas dinner, have I?" reminded Jackie. "Actually, I haven't cooked anything."

"I don't know about you, but I'm up for beans on toast," said the Doctor. Everyone looked at him.

"What?" he said. "It's quick, it's easy, it's edible …"

"It's Christmas," said Rose.

"Christmas isn't about eating turkey or receiving presents," said the Doctor. "It's about being with the ones you love. And for me, that's all of you."

"Wow Doctor," said Rose. "You're so much more domestic this time around. Okay, I'm up for it."

"Me too," said Mickey.

"Me too" said Jackie.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They spent the rest of the evening around the dinner table, eating, laughing and enjoying each other's company. Rose used the opportunity to fill in her mother about some of her adventures.

"You're kidding," said Jackie. "The last human is a piece of skin?"

"Yep," said Rose. "Oh, and apparently 'Toxic' is a traditional ballad."

"Britney Spears' Toxic?" asked Mickey. "And what, is she a dame or something?"

"Yeah, got any secrets on her?" said Jackie.

"Not sure about that," said Rose. "Do you know Doctor?"

"Erm …" said the Doctor, who was remembering his first visit to Rose's flat ("That won't last – he's gay and she's an alien). "I don't really recall."

"Never mind," said Mickey. "Oh man, I totally forgot!"

"What is it?" asked Rose, but Mickey had already left the table. He came back, holding a present.

"Happy Christmas Rose," he said.

"Mickey, thank you!" Rose exclaimed, ripping off the wrapping paper. Her eyes widened as she saw the gift before her.

"Oh my god!" she cried. "I'd been looking for this _everywhere._"

"What is it?" asked the Doctor. Rose held up the gift. It was a CD: So Fresh – Hits of Winter 2004.

"That's it?" he said.

"Doctor," said Rose, quite seriously. "Do you know how many hours I spent going from shop to shop looking for this? Or how many good songs are on it? Or how I felt totally unsatisfied when Mum bought me Hits of _Spring _2004?"

"It wasn't that bad," defended Jackie.

"Okay, okay," said the Doctor. "Whatever makes you happy."

"Thank you," said Rose. "Oh, I wish I had something to give you guys."

"Just you being alive and well is all I ask for," said Jackie. "Although, maybe next time you come back you could bring some Martian jewellery or something."

"We'll see," said Rose, giggling. "Well, it's been a great night, hasn't it?"

"Mmm," agreed Jackie.

"Best Christmas ever," said Mickey.

"Too right," said the Doctor. "I think we ought to drink to that. To the best Christmas ever!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day the Doctor and Rose were getting ready to leave.

"Oh, I'll miss you sweetheart," said Jackie.

"I'll miss you too Mum," said Rose, hugging her mother. "But this really is the best life for me. And now I've got someone special to share it with." Rose moved over to Mickey.

"You sure you don't want to come with us?" she asked.

"Yeah, we'd be happy to have you," said the Doctor.

"Nah, someone's got to take care of Jackie," Mickey replied. "And there might be a bit of suspicion if two people from the same area vanish within a couple of years of each other."

"Okay," said Rose, hugging Mickey. "Bye then."

"Bye Rose. Bye Doctor," called Mickey.

"See ya!" cried the Doctor, taking Rose's hand in his. Jackie and Mickey watched as the blue box vanished from sight. They knew in their hearts that Rose was happy. And that was all that mattered.

**The End**

_Oh God, I'm such a sucker for happy endings!_

_I'm planning on writing a story involving the CD. BTW does that CD actually exist anywhere in the world other than Australia? I wouldn't know, in 16 years I haven't even left the eastern side of Australia. Anyway, after that there might be another sequel, but I'm working on heaps of other stuff at the moment, so don't expect it too soon._


End file.
